An interesting summer
by Andrews-girl687
Summary: Sorry, I'm really bad at summeries. Uncle Vernon makes Harry get a job, but it turns out to be a summer full of surprises, for more than just harry...rated for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Harry sat up lazily in his bed. He had his first day of work today...ugh. Uncle Vernon was making him get a job, because he was tired of Harry always being home.

Flashback

"Boy, this summer you are getting a job, instead of lying around the house!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"What?!" Harry asked, amazed, as if he didn't already have enough homework to do this summer.

"Yes! A job, and I already have it all arranged. My dentist needs someone to help around the house; all summer...I told him I had the perfect boy. You start tomorrow!" Uncle Vernon told him and proceeded to walk away.

End Flashback

Getting out of bed, Harry headed for the bathroom, hoping Dudley wasn't already in there singing...that was the worst.

Harry got to the bathroom, glad to see that Dudley wasn't even awake yet. He took a quick shower and put on some of Dudley's old clothes, the only thing he had to wear.

Heading down to breakfast he though, '_Man, I hope this job is at least decent, if it gets to be to bad, I'll just quit and run away or something.' _

"You better behave boy, or I'll skin you alive tonight!" Uncle Vernon said as they got closer to the office he was going to work at.

They pulled into a small parking lot in front of a tall, three story building. There were trees surrounding it, although it was a small lot.

Uncle Vernon stopped the car and got out, Harry also got out. Vernon led the way to the door and knocked softly. A tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes opened the door.

"You must be Harry; it's nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Granger." The man said.

Harry's eyes widened slightly as he realized who this was.

"Yeah...nice to meet you Doctor Granger." He said, smiling.

"You better behave boy." Vernon whispered to Harry. "I'll pick him up around 7?" He asked the doctor.

"That will be fine." Mr. Granger said, pulling Harry in the door, "We'll see you then."

Harry walked into a sparkling white waiting room.

"Are you..." Harry asked.

"Yes I am....Now, let me take you upstairs." The Doctor said.


	2. chapter 2

'_I can't believe it!' _Harry thought as they got to the top of the stairs.

"Harry, this is the main house, this is where you'll be spending all of your time, almost always. Now, when we get through this door you are going to hear a loud scream, don't pay attention, and just brace yourself." Mr. Granger said.

Harry nodded as the doctor opened the door. He stepped through it and looked around, right before hearing a shear scream and almost toppling over. He looked at what had almost barreled him over, it was...Hermione!

"Harry! Oh my god! I can't believe that you're here! I can't believe that I convinced Dumbledore to let you come over here!" She rambled, then she looked at him again, squealed and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Harry, I'm so glad you're here."

Harry hugged her back a little awkwardly, then smiled at her.

"Yeah, it was a huge surprise to me!" He told her, as she finally let go of him.

That's when he got a good look at her. She had changed in the few weeks since he had seen her. For starters she had finally tamed that wild hair of hers, it was straight, long and it just looked so soft. Harry wanted to reach out and touch it, but then realized that might be awkward.

Secondly, she was not hidden behind a baggy robe, and for the first time Harry realized that Hermione had a very nice body. She curved in just the right places, making her look more like a women then a girl. Not only that, but because her hair wasn't all over Harry got a good look, and realized, with a start, that she was amazingly pretty.

'_Wow!' _He thought.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah.....I'm fine." Harry said, suddenly jerked out of his thought and feeling bad for thinking that way about Hermione, of all people.

A women with the a very close similarity to Hermione came out of a doorway right then.

"You must be this famous Harry Potter that I hear so much about!" She said, smiling kindly. "I'm Hermione's mother...you may call me Kate."

"Mom!" Hermione whispered, blushing slightly.

"You know Hermione....I really like that shade of red on you." Harry teased, which just made Hermione blush more.

Mrs. Granger laughed.

"Harry, in case you were wondering, you are here because Hermione knew what a horrible time you were having at home. So she contacted Dumbledore. He gave us the okay to have you here, only after he put numerous spells on the house. Now, you aren't allowed to go anywhere without one of us." Mrs. Granger, or Kate, finished.

"Thank you M....Kate. Thank you for thinking of it Hermione." Harry said, more gracious than he could express.

"You're welcome. Now, I have a few things to inform you of. First off, everyone thinks you are here to clean up and be a maid, in sorts, but that isn't what you are here for. When you are here you will be treated like a long lost cousin, or at least family. We wanted you here to keep Hermione out of trouble, also, and since you are one of her best friends, we figured you could do that. You can help Hermione with her chores, things like that. Also, we will be going on quite a few trips. You will be going on them with us, if you like. It's already been okayed by everyone, even your Uncle." Kate said.

Harry smiled.

"Really?? On trips? How much fun!" He said, excited.

"Are those the only clothes that you own Harry?" Kate asked.

"Umm...yeah, they are Dudley's old clothes; my uncle won't buy me anything else." Harry said, looking down at the oversized clothes.

"Well...that will change you and Hermione can go shopping this afternoon for a few things to take to Paris with us when we go, in two days." Kate said and smiled at Harry, as his face changed from excitement to ecstatic.

"Really!? Paris in two days?!" Harry struggled to say.

"Yes, really. Now why don't you and Hermione go upstairs and you can start packing her things. Then, if you two would, please clean up the dishes and vacuum and then you can come down to the office to get some money to go for groceries. Then you can go shopping for clothes." Katie said, "Now, I have to get back to work...see you two later!"

With that Kate got up and went down the stairs to the office.

"This is so amazing! I can't believe anything this good is happening to me!" Harry said and smiled at Hermione.

"Oh Harry, I am so glad that you are here!" Hermione said, hugging him again.

Harry hugged her back, trying not to let his mind wander.

"So...I guess we should go start packing for that trip." He said smiling at her.

Hermione smiled and started to walk up the stairs.

"This way." She said, walking up them.

Harry followed her, smiling. The stairs were narrow, so only one person could fit, there was no room for two side by side. So, Harry was behind Hermione. He smiled to himself, watching her hips sway slowly. Not able to stop himself he reached out and put one hand on her side.

Hermione squealed and turned around quickly.

"Harry!" she said, trying to hide the enjoyment.

"Yes...why did you jump so fast? Are you ticklish Hermione?" He asked her smiling.

"Umm....well....Umm..." She said, not wanting to say anything to revealing.

Harry chuckled and placed his hands on her sides, tickling her gently. Hermione squealed and wiggled, then ran up the stairs quickly, still giggling.

"Hey...come back here!" Harry called, smiling.

He ran up the stairs in time to see her run into a room and shut the door.

"I know where you are!" Harry called, walking towards the door.

He got to the door and turned the handle, pushing on it, but it only opened slightly. He heard Hermione giggle and knew that she was up against the door. Harry smiled and pushed harder, opening it enough to squeeze in.

"Ah ha! I'm in...what now?" He asked, smiling as he tackled Hermione and tickled her.

Hermione laughed, "Harry.....stop....no....ahhh!" She laughed out.

Finally Harry stopped and let her go, smiling. Hermione sat up on her floor and continued to catch her breath after laughing so hard.

"That was completely not fair!" she finally sputtered out.

"How was it not fair? You locked me out and I got in anyways." Harry said, smiling at her in a teasing way.

"Yeah, but...." Hermione said, not finishing her sentence.

"But? Don't we have to pack your suitcase?" Harry asked, standing up.

"Yeah, we do, will you grab the suitcase for me? It's on the top shelf of my closet, and I can't get to it." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and grabbed her suitcase, putting it on her bed. He then unzipped it and opened it.


End file.
